Death eaters
by Princess-Potterhead-Mind
Summary: Lily escapes the death eaters, but James and Rose get taken and the Weasley's and Potter's will do whatever it takes to find them. *One of my first fanfiction's*
1. Running

"Grab it! Grab the Portkey and Run!" Rose yelled, Running for dear Life.

Lily bent down as she was sprinting and Grabbed the Boot.

"I'm Trying!" She yelled back, brushing her Red hair out of her Eyes.

She aimed a curse over her shoulder. She got one aimed back at Her that just missed her ear.

"Not my Sister you Slimy Git!" James Sirius yelled actually facing the Death eater and using a Leg Locker Curse on Him.

He blocked it, and shot a spell at Lily.

"REPUNGO!" She yelled, wand over her shoulder.

"It's almost Ready!" Rose yelled.

The three of them kept Running. The Remaining Death Eaters, Who wanted Harry Potter Dead, decided to come after his Kids and Family. 11 year old Lily and 14 year old James and Rose were exploring around in the woods at The Weasley's when they got attacked. Luckily, they were carrying around Hermione and Ron's Portkey home, so they could escape.

"Not this Time!" The Death Eater Screamed and did a spell so James fell over on the Grass.

"Lily, Run! Go with The Portkey!" Rose screamed advancing on the Death Eaters.

Lily's eyes were brimming With Tears.

"I Can't!" She yelled, trying to go back.

The death eater pulled James up by the scruff of his shirt and the other one got Rose.

"Potter's Oldest Son, Eh?" He asked. His mask was bright in the Sun.

"This is the Blood Traitor and Mudblood's Daughter."

The other Man said shoving Rose between James.

"James!" Lily screamed running back. But before She could get there, The Portkey turned Blue and she was gone within seconds.

"Got their wands?" The man asked the Other Man.

"Right here." He said chuckling Evilly.

"Oh my God!" Hugo exclaimed jumping off the couch in shock.

"James...Rose..." Lily panted as she Lay on the Floor.

"Lily? Wh-Where's Mum and Dad?" Hugo asked with confusion as He Helped Her Up.

"The death Eaters! They have them! We need to get Dad or Uncle Ron!" Lily yelled, going for the Floo Powder.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! What?" Hugo grabbed her arm.

"You Know How Your Dad Told Us About The Remaining Death Eaters? Yeah, well we almost just got killed!" Lily yelled trying to get out of Hugo's Grip.

"Rose and James? The Death Eater's Got Them?" Hugo asked with wide eyes. Lily nodded at him showing that she needed to go.

"I'll come too, just let me get my Wand." He dashed out of the Room and was back in seconds.

Hugo pulled Lily into the fireplace, Grabbed the green powder, and Very Clearly, shouted,

"The Burrow!" And they spun around in the ash until they both landed in the sitting room Fireplace at The Burrow.

"Oh hey Hugo." George said smiling. "Hey Lily. I just Came in, want to play some Quidd-"

He got cut off by Lily running into the kitchen.

"Mom!" She shouted. Molly Weasley turned around and caught sight of her Granddaughters Distress.

"What's Wrong Lily?" She asked as she put the Laundry hamper on the Table.

"James and Rose got Taken by Death Eaters." She panted. Molly's Face turned white.

"What?" She asked sternly. "There were two in the forest! We were carrying a Portkey to Rose's house but I was Holding it and James got knocked down then Rose went after him, and...and..." She couldn't talk anymore. Running and Panicking was taking her Breath Away.

"How did you get back?" Molly asked her.

"Floo Powder. Hugo came with me." She said looking around the Kitchen.

"Where's Dad?" She asked. Molly rushed over to the Magical Clock she had, and looked at Harry's name.

She had added him on the clock 2 years after the War.

"Emergency at Work." She said looking over at The Door as Ginny came in.

"Where's James and Rose?" She asked looking at just Lily.

"Mum! They have them!" Lily cried running into her Mothers arms.

"Wha-?" Ginny asked looking at her Mother.

"Death eaters. Two of the Remainders. Get Harry and Ron. We need to find them." Molly said getting The Phone.

Just as Ginny Let Go of Lily, She Feinted.

**Authors note: **

**This is my first fanfiction's that I found on my phone, and I know it has random capitals everywhere and all, but if you could follow and review, that would be awesome:)**


	2. Escape

"Why does it have to be so Dark?" Rose asked as she looked around at The Room They Were In.

"Because they're Drama Queens." James said rubbing the Blood off his hand after the Death Eater cut it with a Knife.

"Why did they Cut you?" Rose asked ripping off part of the cloth on her sleeve and giving it to him.

"Thanks." He said wiping the rest of it off.

"Dad said that when Voldemort was Re-made or Whatever, the Wormtail Dude needed his blood for it. Maybe the stupid Death Eaters thought it would work. So Naïve." He said and looked over at the Door as it opened.

"You. Come with Me." The man said and Grabbed Rose.

"No!" James said grabbing Her Arm.

Rose screamed. "Keep it Down!" The man hissed letting go of Rose.

"Fine. If you want it that way." He said gruffly slamming The Door Again.

Rose scooted back beside James.

"You think Lily's Ok?" She asked leaning Her Head on His Shoulder.

"Yea, She's Strong." James said proudly.

Soon enough, Rose fell asleep. James looked at His Watch and saw That It Was Already 8:00 P.M..

"They're coming!" One Of The Death Eaters Yelled, banging the door open.

Rose jumped up and He Grabbed Them Both. He dragged them outside into a open area and James saw they just came out of a shack. The death Eater Made sure they were all connected. 'Apparition.' James thought and made a quick move before The Man turned on the spot. It's like it went in slow motion. James grabbed the Wands out of the Man's Pocket, stunned him and grabbed Rose and Ran.

"That was Brilliant!" Rose yelled as they Ran away from the Crappy Hiding Place.

"What about the other one?" Rose asked catching her wand as James tossed it to Her.

"Never mind Him. What we've got to worry about is Contacting The Ministry." James said stopping when he couldn't see the Shack anymore then trying to Catch His Breath.

Rose burst out Laughing. "James, we just did a Ton of Underage Magic in the last 4 Hours. They will find them if He doesn't wake up, so lets just try to find somewhere safe." Rose said looking around at the now changing sky and Forever Green Land.

"One question." James asked openly. "Where are we?"

"And She Rises!" Albus said clapping his hands and Hugo Laughed.

Lily Opened Her eyes and saw the Hazy Faces of Her Brother and Cousin.

"Dammit." She moaned rubbing her forehead.

"Nice Fall Lil's. Uncle Bill got me here an Hour ago. It's like 8:00 now so get up." Albus said getting up from kneeling beside her.

"Dad and Uncle Harry went with the ministry. And apparently, they're coming here to see you about your Underage magic." Hugo said handing her a biscuit as She got up.

"But it was in defence! I'm Allowed to if its in a serious situation!" Lily said defiantly.

"Lily, It's Okay. It's just going to be Rolf." Hugo said calmly.

"Luna's Husband?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah. He's pretty chill so it's cool." Albus said getting his WPhone out.

"Mum or Dad Text You yet?" Lily asked with her Mouthful.

Albus sighed.

"Nope. But Teddy said He was Coming." Hugo raised his eyebrows.

"I thought he was in Canada Training for The Quidditch Finals?"

"I know! He'll have to miss a lot to come over here." Albus said with a grimace.

Lily glared at him. "Your Brother is Missing and all you can think about Is QUIDDITCH?" She said with a look saying 'What the Hell?'.

Albus Shrugged. "It's Quidditch."

"He could Be Dead!" Lily yelled.

"It's still Quidditch!" Albus said back.

"Guys! Shut up!" Hugo exclaimed angrily.

"Hugo, Albus, Lily!" Arthur Weasley called from The Kitchen.

The three of them got up and went into the Kitchen.

"Your Mother called and said that they have the Death Eaters but they couldn't find Rose and James." Arthur said turning around in his chair to Face Them.

"Swell." Hugo said sarcastically.

Arthur ignored him. "It's taking longer to find them because they used magic at the shack they were held and the trace shows were they last used it, so it might take longer."

Lily gasped. "But it's Freezing at Night!" She said.

"We know. Hopefully they will use Magic to Light a Fire or Something." He said getting up and grabbing his Bag.

Before He Headed Out The Door, Lily stopped him. "Do you know who one of The Death Eaters Are?" She asked hopefully.

"One couldn't be found but the other was Lucius Malfoy." He said grimly glancing at Albus.

Arthur headed out the Door and Left Albus with his Mouth Gaping. "Scorpius said His Grandfather Cleaned Up!" He said with Shock.

Lily shook her head and went back into the Sitting room to wait For Rolf Schamander.


	3. Back home

**"How much Further?" Rose panted. **

**"I think we're close." James said looking up at the Hill in the Darkness. **

**"I see a house!" Rose said excitedly pointing over to a dot over the Hill. **

**James squinted at it, trying to see through the Night.**

**"Wait... Isn't that..no it couldn't be...Oh my god, it's Aunty Luna's!" James said breathlessly.**

**"That means that the Burrow is right over that Way!" Rose yelled. **

**The two started Running as fast as their legs would take them. James was laughing as Rose tried to keep up. His laughter faltered as he looked back again and Rose was on the Ground. **

**"Rose?" He asked in a cracked voice. Just before he started running to her, he saw a Black Hood come out of the Darkness.**

**James drew his wand and so did the Death Eater. **

**"I could do it you know." James snarled. "He's gone. Your old Pal Voldemort's Dead, You stupid Coward." He said and stunned the man. **

**But before his Spell got there, A blue haired teenager shot a leg locker curse at The Death Eater. **

**"James?" The boy Panted. **

**"Teddy?" James asked confused. **

**"God dam Death Eaters." He said looking at the Stunned Rose.**

**"I thought you were in Canada?" James asked him thinking that he was an Imposter.**

**"Your Dad called me. Lily is scared to Death and The ministry already got Lucius Malfoy." He said pocketing his Wand.**

**"I'm the real Teddy." He said as James took a Step Back. "There's no Time answer Questions, just pick up Rose and Let's Apparate to The Burrow." He put out his arm for him to Grab it. **

**James picked up Rose with Difficulty, grabbed Teddy's arm and Disapparated. **

**"James!" Lily screamed, abandoning her Conversation with Rolf Schamander in the Living Room.**

**"Oh my God, What in the Name of Merlin happened to you?!" Molly exclaimed, grabbing the knocked out Rose and muttering**

**"Renerverate". Rose woke up immediately. **

**Teddy took a breath. "Stunned the Death Eater just By Your House, Rolf." He said nodding at him. **

**He nodded back, and Left the Burrow, Going to contact the Ministry. **

**"I'm Fine Grandma!" Rose said trying to get her hand away from her bruises. **

**"No, your not. And you will let me help you." Molly said Sternly.**

**"Mum and Dad at The Ministry?" James asked, sitting down at the Table. **

**Molly glanced at the Clock then continued with Rose.**

**"Just left. They're on their way Here." Just as she said that, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione Rushed in the Door. **

**"James." Ginny said softly, Hugging Him. **

**"Mum, gerroff." James muffled. **

**"Rosie!" Hermione squeezed Rose so tight she Couldn't Breath. **

**"That Git!" Ron exclaimed. "He's going to be Spending a lot of Time in Azkaban, Don't worry Lily." Harry said as Lily started Crying.**

**"James, Man!" Albus said slapping him on the back.**

**Once everybody was Done Hugging The Two, It was 9:30.**

**"At least That's Over." James said flopping down on the Couch. **

**Molly insisted the Kids stay at the burrow as The Trio And Ginny went to Handle the Incident at The Ministry. Hugo Laughed.**

**"Do you know how many Interviews and Conversations you'll Have to Do in a Few Days?" Both Rose's and James's Smiles Went Away. **

**Author's note: So, thats the end. I hope you liked it. Review and check out my other stories!:)**


End file.
